


Get the Girl

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, Gym Challenges, Mentors, Minor Ethan & Silver, Minor Leaf & Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "Stop worrying about it," Leaf tells him. "Everybody loses to Green."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/gifts).



> [Originally written](http://thingwithfeathers.dreamwidth.org/38722.html#cutid2) 2012-03-25. Written as part of an impromptu ten minute time attack challenge. I lost what Kyuu's original prompt was ;;

"Stop worrying about it," Leaf tells him. "Everybody loses to Green."  
  
Silver bites out, "You don't."  
  
"I do sometimes," she says.  
  
"I do _all the time._ "  
  
"You'll get better," she says. "You always do." Silver mutters a little. "I believe in you!" Leaf continues, laughing, and Silver looks at her suddenly. She's grinning up at the sky, her arms high above her head in a lazy stretch.  
  
No one's ever said that to him before.  
  
\--  
  
"Of course we believe in you," Ethan says.  
  
"But you never said it," Silver says.  
  
"Well, no? We thought you already knew."  
  
He did, somewhere inside of him, but it's different to hear it leave the lips of a girl who's only known him for two weeks, one who's known Green her whole life.  
  
\--  
  
"Green's a jerk," she says matter-of-factly. "He deserves to be taken down a peg."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Women's intuition," she says. "I just know these things. You're going to beat him. Aren't you?" she says when she sees the look on his face.  
  
"Yes," he says, without conviction. Leaf rolls her eyes.  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Again!"  
  
 _"Yes!_ God, leave me alone."  
  
Leaf laughs. Silver finds he likes the way it sounds.  
  
\--  
  
Leaf sits on the sidelines every time. It makes Silver fight harder, but it makes each loss more painful than the one before.  
  
Every time afterwards, Leaf takes him to the diner and buys him a strawberry milkshake. "I hate strawberry," he grumbles.  
  
"I know. It's punishment," she says. "I'm already punishing you, so now you can't punish yourself."  
  
Silver drinks the milkshake grimly, not commenting when Leaf reaches over and dips her fries in beside his straw.  
  
\--  
  
Silver's so focused on the battle that when Arcanine's on the floor and Crobat is still standing, it takes him a minute to realize that he's won. It takes him another moment to realize that Leaf is gone.  
  
He stomps outside after Green's given him his winnings to find her at the entrance, looking at the short list of people who have won the Earth Badge. "What are you doing here?" he says, and she laughs.  
  
"I didn't want him to see," Leaf says, and before Silver can react her arms are around his neck and her lips are on his cheek, softer than he expected.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Since you won," she says, "It's your turn to buy me a milkshake."  
  
It's not really an answer, but when she leaves town with him the next day, he decides that's answer enough.


End file.
